TTiny ToonsHisteriaAnamaniacsBeetlejuice'sLFA
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Chartures for the Fan fic and a Ledgen Cartoon Villien Bat want Reving on two Hearos who deffeted him
1. Default Chapter

Bartholomew Batt  
  
Sappiest Place on Earth   
  
Tiny Toons/Histeria/Anamaniacs/Beetlejuice's/LFA/Sonic The Hedgehog/ADGTH 1 and 2 and a little Cyborg 009 /Hurices/Pokemon   
  
Bartholomew Batt Revings   
  
Chartures   
  
Alexander Armington   
  
Razor Armington   
  
Beetlejuice   
  
Lydia   
  
Delia Deetz   
  
Charles Deetz   
  
Jacques Lalean   
  
Ginger the Tap-Dancing Spider   
  
Doomie   
  
The Monster Across the Street   
  
Flubbo   
  
The Sappy-Face Ghouls   
  
Prince Vince   
  
Cap'n Kidder   
  
Buster   
  
Babs  
  
Fifi La Fume   
  
Hampton   
  
Plucky   
  
Shirley   
  
D-Boy Whitewulf   
  
Ryoko  
  
Kendo  
  
Yakko   
  
Wakko   
  
Dot   
  
Loud Kiddington   
  
Froggo   
  
Aka   
  
Charity Bazaar   
  
Felicia Information   
  
Toast   
  
Pepper Mills   
  
World's Oldest Woman   
  
Cho-Cho   
  
Father Time   
  
Fetch   
  
Lydia Karaoke   
  
Lucky Bob   
  
Nostradamus   
  
Mr. Smartypants   
  
Sammy Melman   
  
Chit Chatterson   
  
Ash Ketcume   
  
Misty   
  
Brock   
  
Pikachue   
  
Ash Pokemon   
  
Sonic the Hedgehog   
  
Sally Acorn   
  
Bunny Rabot   
  
Tails   
  
Amy Rose   
  
Shadow the Hedgehog   
  
Rouge the Bat   
  
Knuckales the Enchuda   
  
Antowan D'Coldey   
  
Roter (Boomer) Waures   
  
Geofery St. John   
  
Now Bad Guys the VWTRTW (Villieans Want to Rule the World)   
  
Leader- Bartholomew Batt (Alexander Grandfarther Old Artch Enemery)   
  
Deptuey-Hades   
  
Team Rocket (Buch, Cassdey, Jessie, James and Mewouth)   
  
Belladona   
  
Rayian Fox   
  
Master X   
  
Dr. Robotnick   
  
Shogun Tengu   
  
Montana Max   
  
Dr. Evil 


	2. Chapture 1 Bartholomew Batt Break out an...

2003 Neatherworld Prision It a Diffrent Prision for Dead Crimnals and in Cell 20063 One Ledgen Cartoon Villien of All time Bartholomew Batt they didn't here the ledgen now he is her.   
  
Bartholomew: It time to Get Reving on my two Greates Enemrys Beetlejuice and a Decendent of Rex Armington HA HA HA HA!   
  
Then He put Some cartoon Diynimite and it blow up the cell.   
  
Boom!   
  
Prison Gard(Bat): What was that?   
  
Prison Gard 2(Skeletion): It came from Cell 20063!   
  
Prison Gard 3 (Dead Mose): Let check it out!   
  
Then the 3 Prison Gard got to Batt Cell Bartholomew got out the cage and hit the two Gards but not the Bat Gard.   
  
Bartholomew: AwW Brother Bat you will help me to get reving on Alexander and Beetlejuice.   
  
Prison Gard(Bat): Bartholomew I won't help you Brother!   
  
Bartholomew: I am going to put these Mindcontrol Glases on you! Brother!   
  
then he Put the Mindcontrol Glases on the Prison Gard Bat and Prison Gard Bat is under Bartholomew control.   
  
Prison Gard(Bat): Yes Brother bat I will help you.   
  
Bartholomew: Then Let leve!   
  
Then Bartholomew flew to the sky's with the Prison Gard Bat who fllowed him and the Portal apperd and they dissaperd to the toon world.   
  
Then in otherside of Neatherworld a house were Rex Armington live because he is dead but he live next door with Beetlejuice and Lydia well Beetlejuice and Lydia are marrey (Long Story) then he got a Neatherworld Newspapers and on the front page say that Bartholomew Batt Broked out of Prison and Heading to Toon World.   
  
Rex: Oh no Batt is out of Prison now he going to do real Damge to Toon World and Get rid of my Grand Son Alexander.   
  
Then Rex went to the Door of Beetlejuice and Lydia and knock on the door.   
  
Then Beetlejucie Answer it.   
  
Beetlejucie: Hello?   
  
Rex: Hay BJ!   
  
Beetlejucie: Rex Armington Hi are you doing.   
  
Rex: Not fine there is a Greater Villien who Broked out of the Prison.   
  
Beetlejucie: Who?   
  
Rex: Bartholomew Batt!   
  
Beetlejucie: WHAT! Bartholomew Batt! GREAT! Now I have to deal with him agan!   
  
Lydia: WHo is it Dear.   
  
Beetlejuice: It our next door Friend Rex and he tell us Bartholomew Batt is loose and went in the Toon World.   
  
Lydia: WHAT!   
  
Rex: Lydia we must get to the toon World to Warn my Grandson and his friends about Bartholomew Batt!   
  
Lydia: Ok let go!   
  
Then Rex, Beetlejuice and Lydia went to the toon World to warn Rex Grandson about the Danger.   
  
Next Chapture Part 2 Warrin Alex Friends and Bartholomew Batt Plan begans! 


	3. Part 3

Part 3 Garving of the Allies and Villiens   
  
Back at Hadies lair Bartholomew Batt and his servent (Prison Gard) Rick Batt was wating for Hadies untill Hadies came back with some villiens.   
  
Hadies: Bartholomew I am back with Villiens.   
  
Bartholomew: I want to meet them.   
  
Hadies: This is Team Rocket Buch and Cassdey.   
  
Cassdey: Perpare for troble!   
  
Buch: And Make it Double!   
  
Cassdey: To reach out far!   
  
Buch: To reach the stars above!   
  
Cassdey: Team Rocket Blast of Light!  
  
Buch: Surrender Now or perpare to get Beaten!   
  
Ratttated: Rattated!   
  
Jessie: Now It our turn! To Perpare for Troble!  
  
James: And Make it Double!   
  
Jessie: To Protect the World from devastation!  
  
James: To unite all Peoples within our nation!   
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!   
  
James: To extend our Reach to the Stars above!   
  
Jessie: Jessie!   
  
James: James!   
  
Jessie: Team Rocket Blast offf at the speed of light!   
  
James: Surrender now or Prepare to fight!   
  
Meowth: Meowth that right!   
  
Buch: James!   
  
James: Buck!   
  
Buch(anyoned): THAT BUCH!   
  
Cassdey: Jessie! What are you doing her?   
  
Jessie: Cassdey! What are you doing her?   
  
Hadies and Bartholomew Batt were covering there ears.   
  
Bartholomew: Quite! Now Are you done Talking! let get to our next Villien! Gesse!   
  
Hadies: Thanks now next villien is Belladonia and Her husben Vampire Rayion Fox!   
  
Bartholomew (Confuse): I didn't know this?   
  
Hadies: I knew I was around in the 1800s!  
  
Belladonia and her Husben Vampire Rayion Fox came in.   
  
Belladonia: Hello My next door Friend!   
  
Hadies: Hello Belladonia now next villien in the Tiny Toons seares Master X and his lackey Montana Max!  
  
Then Master X came in.   
  
Master X: Hello Hadies my Master Sindore say hi come on Lackey we must take our seat.  
  
Montana: Comming master.   
  
Hadies: HA HA HA well next villien from Sonic the Hedgehog Seares is Doctor Robotnick AKA EGGMAN and (Hadies and the Villiens are latughing at Robotnick Name) HA HA HA HA!   
  
Master X: HA HA HA EGGMAN What kind of Name is that? HA HA HA!  
  
Belladonia: HA HA HA I laught at this when I was working with him HA HA HA!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: DON"T LAUGHT I HATE THAT!   
  
Hadies; Gesse! Robotnick All Right don't get Bolide HA HA HA! Next Villien also in the Tiny Toon seares is Shogun Tengu!  
  
Master X: So Shogun Tengu we got the same Enemry D-Boy and the Twins!   
  
Shogun Tengu: Right!   
  
Haides: and the last persion I team up to take down Histeria is Austin Powers Brother DR. Evil Powers and his Minnie Him!   
  
Dr. Evil; Evil Gentelman Throw me a Freaken Bone here now why we here?   
  
Hadies: Bartholomew Batt will tell us the plan.   
  
Bartholomew: Dr. Robotnick do you got the Memory Erazer Ray Gun?   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Yes I do for Eatch Villien here.   
  
Bartholomew: The Plane you lure the Toons to the Trap you will Seat then you hit them with the Memory Earzer Ray Gun then They will lose there memory and there Memorys will be keep in the Ray Gunn and you will tell they will work for us to take over the world.   
  
Belladoina: What about the LFA?   
  
Bartholomew: They will be destory by there friends who is working for us won't have any memorys. So you got your Assimengets now go.   
  
Villiens: Yes Sir!   
  
The Villiens left.  
  
Bartholomew: Once my Plane is complet the Armingtons will be destory! HA HA HA!   
  
To Becontune Part 4 Villiens Attack the Toons Hearos! 


End file.
